Return to the Pride Lands: Part 2
Characters in The Lion King series copyrighted to Dinsey, Kopa to whomever he belongs to, etc. Please don't sue me or do anything drastic. Confession “You must stop communicating your next move.” “What?” “You must stop showing me what your next move will be.” Kopa rolled his eyes. He and Bidi had been taught how to fight by Uvuli, who always seemed to be one step ahead of them. He had grown since Bidi had found him surrounded by vultures; he had the beginnings of a brown mane that matched his eyes on his solid gold-brown coat. Overall he matched the landscape of the wastelands perfectly. Bidi had grown as well; she had a white-tan coat and light blue eyes. “It’s impossible to get anything past you, Uvuli!” called a familiar voice. Uvuli glanced over his shoulder to see Bidi next to a dead zebra. “You made too much noise,” He said to Kopa as he dodged L another swipe without bothering to look. Bidi laughed at the sight of Uvuli effortlessly dodging Kopa’s attacks. “I brought dinner.” She said. “So Kopa, where DID you come from? I’ve never gotten a straight answer out of you before,” asked Bidi after a short pause. Uvuli’s attention was caught, but his only sign that he was at all interested was that his eyes moved from the meal to Kopa. “I told you, I don’t remember anything before you found me in the wastelands” “Come on, you tell us, Pleeese?” “I don’t remember.” Kopa clinched his teeth together to prevent himself from yelling at her. Bidi pouted, but knew when to stop probing him for an answer to a question. “The weather will soon change,” said Uvuli as he looked up at the darkening sky. A ring of light was around the moon. Soon the drought that had plagued the wastelands would be over and the threat of wildfire would diminish, if only slightly. “That’s good; the herds were starting to move on because of this drought.” She replied. Uvuli always seemed to know the weather, and his predictions were never off. She had recently begun to learn the different signs of the weather, but still could not do as well as he could. “Uvuli, where did you come from? I asked a few of the lions in the pride before we had to leave, but they either ignored me, or avoided the question all together.” oh boy… He thought “When did you become so interested in our origins, Bidi?” He responded quickly to avoid answering the question. “Well, it’s just, I’ve known both of you for almost my entire life, but I don’t know where either of you came from.” Meanwhile, while Uvuli was dodging questions from Bidi, Kopa was lost in his memories of his former home. I wonder how everyone is doing…It has been so long… “Fine! Don’t tell me!” said Bidi as she gave up on them. She would have to try again later. “I’m going to sleep.” “Good luck with that,” Uvuli said to her as she left. He chuckled to himself. “You haven’t spoken much tonight, Kopa.” Kopa was startled out of his musings by the sound of his name “What? Oh, yeah” Kopa had grown with Bidi after she had found him in the wastelands. The oasis that he and the others lived at was nearby a large water hole in the wastelands. Kopa, eager to break the silence asked, “So, what did you do before you found Bidi?” He did not expect an answer, but hoped to start a conversation about anything to get his mind off home. “I was an herbalist of sorts.” He said. Kopa was skeptical that Uvuli did the same thing a Rafici did in the pride lands, but it was something. He had never heard Uvuli speak of his past before, or anything about himself for as long as Kopa had known him. “So where are you from Kopa?” “Nowhere important.” “It is to you.” “I can’t go back. It wouldn’t change anything.” “Maybe it wouldn’t change what you want it to, but something would change. Something always does.” “Even if I go back, what would it prove?” “That you are alive.” Strange Visions A wind blew through the branches of a huge tree, where a shaman sat looking at the painting on his tree. His attention was drawn to a painting off to the side of the others, a lion cub with a gold brown coat. The lion had not been given a mane even though it was about as old as Kovu’s. It almost seemed as if it was closer to the others than it had been before. No…It’s just my imagination…it’s not possible, is it? The wind blew ominously through the branches of the tree that Rafiki had made his home. He looked up to the night sky looking for guidance, but found none. He sighed; all would reveal itself in time he told himself. “Simba requests your presence,” said Zazu. “Do you remember who this is?” he asked without paying attention to Zazu. Zazu looked at the painting that the shaman gestured to. “That must be Kopa, Simba’s first son.” “Why does he not have a mane?” “He died when he was only a child, killed by Zera. Kiara was too young to remember him. You made the painting, shouldn’t you know?” “Did you ever find any proof?” Rafiki plowed on ignoring Zazu’s question. “No, however Zera confessed to doing it herself.” “I assume that we can only trust her to lie.” “True, but no one has seen him since.” “Hmm… Well, what does Simba wish to see me for?” “He has heard disturbing reports of prey being stolen.” “Lions are not the only ones that must hunt for food, you know.” “They were killed by lions, according to reliable sources.” “What does he expect me to do about it? Wish them all away? I am a shaman, not a god.” “He did not say, Rafiki.” “I see…very well, tell him I will be at pride rock by sunrise.” Decision Kopa slipped through the tall grass of the waste lands as silently as he could. He had decided to return to the pride lands. He did not know what he would do once he got there; he just knew that he had to return. It had been a while since he had come to the oasis, he and Bidi were grown, his mane had filled out. He felt guilty about leaving Bidi and Uvuli behind, but- “Where are you going?” said a whispered voice from next to him. Kopa nearly jumped from the unexpected sound. “Bidi! What? How? Why were you following me?” “I saw you were going somewhere, I just wanted to know.” “I…” “Your going home aren’t you? Don’t look so surprised, I have better hearing than Uvuli likes to believe. I just decided to come with you.” “But Uvuli-“ “He’ll follow us if he wants to, don’t worry nothing gets past him.” “Bidi…I” “Your welcome, after all we can’t hope to bear all of the worlds problems on our own backs, now can we? You will always need the help of a friend.” “Thank you” “Don’t mention it, so… where is it were headed exactly?” Uvuli watched them leave from his tree, they must have thought that they had not woken him. They’ll probably need my help. Intruders Simba watched Rafiki approach pride rock as the sun rose over the horizon. He had hoped that the shaman would be able to help him in finding these intruders. This needed to be put to rest before it got out of hand. Rafiki looked up at Simba. The ruler looked off, concerned about these new arrivals. “The morning sky is indeed beautiful from pride rock, however, I doubt that you summoned me to enjoy the sunrise with you.” Simba smiled, “So I assume Zazu told you.” “Yes, he informed me of your plight, and what do you wish me to do about it? As I told Zazu, I cannot wish them away.” “I know, however, I would like you to keep an eye out for them, for all we know they could just be passing through.” “And if they are not?” “If they are not, than I have told the hunting party to be careful and to keep an eye out for them. Only one antelope was found dead, I do not want to jump to conclusions.” “Keep all possibilities open, Simba. We do not yet know if this will become a problem.” “I hope it does not” “A cheetah that claims he saw a lion kill an antelope. He is the only eye witness besides the herd of antelope themselves, and the stories match perfectly.” “It could be a rouge.” “Then it wouldn’t be too much of a problem.” While they spoke, a leopard sat on top of a rock not too far off. Katili would want to hear this. category:Return to the Pride Lands I am getting really lonely in here. Am I the only one who posts here anymore? Please comment P.S. I know this part is bad, I don't really like it...bleh. IceLemur 13:49, 25 May 2008 (UTC)IceLemur